cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Christian Coalition of Countries Splinter Alliances
The CCC has had several alliance that were either created, or spilt away from the CCC because of disagreements of leadership style. These alliances are splitter alliances because their origins from the CCC. One alliance, Team JESUS, is not a true splinter alliance, but was created because of a dislike for CCC political structure. Green Old Party Though the reason for Green Old Party's creation is still disputed between CCC and GOP members, it is generally accepted that the reason for the split was because of a dislike for the Republican-Oligarchy government that is found in the CCC Constitution. CCC Perspective Roo (Minister of Defense of the CCC) and Clcarte2 (Minster of Foreign Affairs of the CCC) did not agree on who had the power to declare war. The CCC Charter, at the time, did not clearly define who had the right, the High Council or the Minister of Defense. The charter does claim that the High Council makes the final choice, but that the Minster of Defense has the ability to control "all aspects of war". This lead to a rift in the political landscape, and the military command came to the aid of their leadership. Outside perspective in the form of former Minster of Defense, Kaiser, came to aid the military command in their interpretation. This lead to further strife, because Kaiser and others left the CCC mid-term in December. Roo than announced his resignation — first to the Military Command, than the HC, than the Church Body. Many of the members of the military, who were loyal to Roo, agreed on his interpretation, and began to leave as well. It soon became a full scale departure of the military. Once the military command, and several CCC former members that agreed with Roo began to leave, many of the deserters from the December departure joined the alliance. This painted a picture of a control, planned, departure from the CCC. Many of those that left earlier agreed with the interpretation of Roo, and despising the CCC's form of government. Some people, though not a majority opinion, believe that Kaiser, Newtype, and others had planned to overthrow the CCC by "brainwashing" members into believing the High Council were conspiring against the rest of the Church Body. Many of these people point to Emperor Tiberius as forerunner of "seeing through the clouds of smoke" but little evidence has been brought up to support the claims. GOP Perspective Yeah... we don't care. A half dozen members does not a "splinter alliance" make. The GOP is almost equal in size and strength to the CCC, and maybe 10 or so of it's ~75 members were ever in the CCC. Almost half of the original handful of members who started the GOP came from GR, not the CCC. The GOP has welcomed in more GPA members than CCC members, yet the GPA does not consider the GOP a "splinter alliance." Category:Christian Coalition of Countries Category:Team JESUS Category:Green Old Party Category:CROWN